Lebanese
by zashikabuta06
Summary: What happens leading up to Nationals in NYC, Season 2 between Brittana and HeYa. I took many liberties with this fic, so it doesn't follow the events verbatim in the show. I was tired of waiting for a Brittana kiss and could imagine that HeYa was on. More HeYa, with Faberry.


Naya stood at the lockers, holding the Lebanese t-shirt Brittany had made for Santana. Heather stormed off as dictated by the script, but it was more than that-she had stormed off as herself, not as Brittany.

The crew was already prepping for the next scene when Dianna came up to Naya and broke her haze.

"Nay…come on. Lunch break. Are you okay?

"Umm, yeah, Dianna. I'm good."

Naya just followed her lead back to the trailers. She wasn't ready to see Heather again so quickly after that heated exchange. Sure, it was thru their characters but Naya knew that Heather meant what she said as both the dumb blonde and as the woman she was in love with.

It was too late, Naya realized, as she opened the door and saw Heather half naked in their trailer.

Naya gazed at her lover's perfect body. From the looks of it, she was about to go to her piloxing or dance class during their lunch break.

Heather didn't even try to cover herself up. She saw the wanton desire in Naya's eyes and she felt desire deep in her core. She just pretended that she could not find her sports bra to torture her. She had her back to Naya, so she was surprised when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her.

Naya spun her around deftly and crashed her lips onto hers into a deep kiss. It knocked Heather down on the ground and Naya pounced on top of her without breaking contact. She knew just where to go and what to do to make stopping impossible. Heather broke first and looked up at Naya. For the first time, she couldn't decipher the look on her face. She just pulled Naya back on top of her and kissed her with all the fierceness she could muster. A groan escaped from Naya's lips and Heather flipped her gracefully so that Naya was now on the bottom. She ripped off all of Naya's costume and ravished her body. Heather was moving at a lightning pace and it was a mixture of tongues, lips, and teeth colliding. She didn't hesitate to shove three fingers deep inside of Naya's core and pump them hard and fast. She abruptly withdrew her hand and replaced them with her tongue plunging into the slit, mopping up the wetness surging out of her lovers' body. She came back up and let Naya taste herself on her lips. Naya was so close she was writhing beneath her, bucking her hips up to find the friction she needed. Heather paused for a moment knowing that she could be a bitch and just stop right now. But Heather's own need was crashing over her and she wanted to get off so bad. She went in for the kill and did the thing that made Naya scream every time: she gently inserted 1, 2, 3 fingers inside of her lover and began to slowly build up their rhythm again, then she took as much of her left breast in her mouth and suckled her, teasing her nipple, as she pumped deeper and deeper into her.

"Come for me, Naya. Open your eyes. I want you to watch me make you come."

Naya was so turned on by Heather being talking dirty. Heather plunged in one more time, tugged at her sensitive nipple and curled her fingers up brushing her g-spot. That was all it took and Naya was coming hard and fast-waves pulsating around Heather's fingers as another gush of wetness came out of Naya's core. Instead of slowing down the pace, Heather continued her ministrations. Naya thought she was going to die at the thought of too much pleasure when another orgasm ripped thru her body. When the ripples subsided, Heather slowly withdrew her hand from inside her. She was dripping wet with her desire and she took her finger and dragged them along Naya's taut abs and wrote 'I love you' in her cum. She licked it off her stomach. This was the fastest and hardest that Naya ever remembered coming, and the first time she ejaculated.

Naya didn't even bother with foreplay. She dove her tongue along the inner thighs of Heather the slipped her tongue inside her slit, pounding her G-spot and rubbing her clit furiously. Heather was so close already.

"Ummm…NAYA…fuck me god. Right there….."

Naya decided that this was the time she was gonna try it.

She withdrew with a protest from Heather until she saw what she wanted to do. She grabbed the lube and lubed up her hand. Heather's eyes grew wide at the thought. Naya asked her if she was ready to try and Heather just spread herself out wider, hoping to accomodate her lovers' fist.

It took a bit of patience and making sure Heather was stretched and comfortable but soon enough, Naya's whole fist was inside of her. She marveled at how full and satisfied she felt. Naya started to slowly and gently move inside of her and soon she was meeting each thrust with her hips. Heather could feel her climaxing coming and she screamed, "Fuck me Naya! Naya!" She gently brushed her clit and she came undone crashing over the edge with such force it stirred Naya's desire.

They collapsed into a heap of tangled sweaty limbs panting and catching their breaths.

Suddenly the door to the trailer swung open-

"Hey guys- u okay in here? We heard a bunch of screaming…holy shit…"

Dianna's mouth dropped to floor as she took in the sight in front of her.

She pushed Lea out before she could see anything and left their trailer yelling, "Be on set in 10 HeMo & Nay!"

"Oh, they are o.k. sweetie," Di told Lea, "They'll meet us back on set in 10 minutes."

Naya and Heather were basking in the afterglow of their hot, mind-blowing sex. HeMo dragged Naya into the shower so that they could get the smell of sex off of each other. They hadn't spoken a word to each other yet. They got dressed in silence and sauntered back onto the set. Dianna turned bright red at the sight of them, which made Lea concerned with what she saw when they were at the girls' trailer 20 minutes ago.

They just smiled in Dianna's direction before being berated by Ryan for being late (again) to set.

The next scene was the big one all Santittany/Brittana shippers were praying for: they were going have their first kiss.

It was taking place right by the lockers, where all the up and downs of their relationship took place. It was clear that school was letting out and that they would be alone for the kiss, minus the whole crew and the cast watching. This was a huge turning point for the show-having Brittany and Santana finally acknowledge their feelings to each other and to kiss at an 8pm timeslot on network television. All the cast wanted to be there to show their support for this relationship and to support Heather and Naya during an intense scene.

Ryan yelled, "You girls better get this right. You've held up shooting since you were late. Places everyone."

Quinn and Rachel were at the far end of the corridor and Puck,Artie, and Finn were going to walk thru the scene. Tina and Mercedes were with Santana by the infamous lockers. Brittany was off the side, ready to walk towards Santana.

"ACTION!"

The boys rolled by in the background. Quinn and Rachel met up with the rest of the girls at Santana's locker.

"Girl, it will be okay? You just have to talk to her. It will all be alright." Mercedes said to Santana.

"I don't think so, Mercedes. Did you see the look on Britts' face? We never, ever fight. She is my best friend and now she probably hates me now."

"What were you guys arguing about anyway?" Quinn asks.

Rachel chimes in, "Yeah. I have never heard you yell at Britt before. What's going on?"

"This is all too confusing for me. If it's confusing for me, what about her? I mean this is Brittany we are talking about. She thinks her cat is reading her diary. "

All of the girls look at each other, not quite sure what Santana is talking about.

"Santana. Just breathe. You need to calm down." Tina told her.

Tears begin to fall as Santana sighs loudly in frustration, trying not to completely lose control. The girls look stunned seeing the cold-hearted bitch Santana Lopez reduced to tears as all the walls she had put up come crumbling down. Quinn comes over to hold the girl up before she falters to the ground.

Brittany walks in on cue. She sees all the girls consoling Santana after their supposed prior confrontation during Glee rehearsal.

"Hey guys. Can I talk to Santana for a second…alone?"

Santana nods at her friends and they all leave, walking off the set to the side to witness the groundbreaking interaction. The halls are deserted and they each take a moment to compose themselves.

"Santana, I've missed us. You won't return any of my calls. You refuse to sit next to me in Glee club. I miss my best friend."

"You chose Stubbles McCripplepants over me, Britt. What did you think would happen?"

"I thought that no matter what, you were still my best friend. You are still my best friend."

"Brittany, I just can't anymore. I love you. I am in love with you. It hurts too much to be around you and to not have you. I understand why but it doesn't make it hurt any less."

"But NAY, I love you too…"

"CUT! Heather! You said 'Nay' instead of 'San.' Come on, get it together ladies. Everyone wants to go home."

Heather was blushing furiously; she was pissed that she flubbed her line. She was a consummate professional; this was the 1st time in 2 seasons that she fucked up a line. There was a reason why.

Naya couldn't believe she heard what she heard; Heather loves me and is in love with me.

"ACTION!"

"But SAN, I love you too. I am I love with you. It has always, only been you." She reached out and drew Santana into her arms.

"Wait, what about Artie?"

"He broke up with me. He could see that while I did love him I was clearly in love with someone else."

They paused for a moment to let the tension hang in the air and stared deeply in each other's eyes before they tentatively moved closer and closer until their lips met. At first, it was a soft, closed mouth kiss. It should have ended there. But Heather moved her hands behind Naya's neck and she pulled her into a deeper kiss that was sure to be cut out by the censors. Naya gave entrance to HeMo's tongue and they were lost in each other.

"CUT!" Ryan groans in frustration. "Heather, Naya-you can't shove your tongues down each other's throat. This is primetime, not The L Word. That kiss would never fly and it would have the suits all over me. Just keep it a simple closed mouth kiss as scripted."

They reshot the kiss just as Ryan asked: a very chaste brief kiss.

"Finally! Perfect. Hopefully that will make it pass the FCC. Ok that's a wrap for today everyone. Don't forget- late start tomorrow. See you all at 3 o'clock, sharp here"

"That was hot," Kevin exclaimed. "Artie never had a chance, competing with that!"

Dianna was staring at them incredulously and Lea was equally shocked by their two friends' make-out session.

"Hey, we are all going over to Cory's for dinner and drinks since we don't have to be here till late tomorrow. We should celebrate the coupling of Brtittana! You guys in?" Jenna asked them all.

"Sure, O.k. Jenna. We will see you over there," the four of them responded.

Naya and Heather walked hand in hand back towards their trailer. Lea and Dianna ran behind them and followed them into the trailer.

"What the fuck was that?"

They were all taken aback hearing such vulgar language out of Dianna's mouth.

"What was what, Lady Di?" Naya asks.

"You two making out in front of everyone. That was NOT how it was scripted, so you can't use that as an excuse. Come on, now. Jeez. You know what I saw before."

Heather thought for a moment before she said, " I got a little carried away in the moment. It was just that we have wanted this to happen for so long, I wanted to make it seem real for all the Brittana fans."

Naya was sure that there was a sliver of truth to what Heather said. She also knew that there more to it than that.

HeMo's answered seems be enough for Lea and she walked out of the trailer to go get ready to leave for dinner.

Dianna, however, wasn't buying what she was selling. "I know what I saw. You two were stark naked after having sex. You were on too much of a post-coital high to even know that I saw you. You better figure your shit out. We all just got through mine and Lea's crap. We are all good again. So, please, for the sake of this family, maybe it's better if you took the time to work this out. I love you both and clearly you both love each other. But, as an observer, I know that there is more behind this. You can't deny it anymore."

Naya and Heather knew that Dianna was right. They told her that they would stop by Cory's later, after they figured their shit out.

Alone in the trailer, Naya and Heather sat still in the silence. They were on the couch, with Heather's legs resting in Naya's lap. Fully dressed, Naya was absent-mindedly tracing light circles on Heather's feet, trying to ease the tension by tickling her toes.

Heather didn't know how to exactly say what she wanted.

Naya broke the uneasy silence first.

"HeMo, I do love you. You've always known that, since day 1. You are my best friend. But somewhere along the way, the lines got blurred and we kept crossing back and forth between just friends into fuck buddies into lovers. It's not only that I love you- I am in love with you Heather Elizabeth Morris."

Heather held her breath and looked at Naya. Naya took a deep breath to center herself. She closed her eyes, then took her hand and cupped Heather's left cheek and gazed into the two deep blue ocean pools of her soulmates eyes as she said:

"I cannot tell you when exactly this all happened but I cannot waste another second without you knowing how I feel about you. You are the best part of me and when I am with you, I am the best self I can be. I know's it's super cheesy, but you complete me, HeMo. When we are apart, I feel like half my heart is missing. I love you and I am in love with you-truly, madly, and deeply in love with you."

Naya moved her hand to the back of Heather's neck and she leaned forward to show her just how much she loved her. It was the most tender and loving kiss. As they pulled apart, tears were rolling down her cheeks as she looked at Heather, who was also crying. They started to thumb away the tears at each other's cheeks and smiled.

"But, Heath, I just want you alone. I don't want you to be with anyone else. I don't just want to be best friends with benefits. I'm in love with you, Heather. And I want to be yours, if you will have me…" she trailed off, worried that she had told the love of her life too much.

Heather was crying more. She knew all of that already subconsciously, but to hear Naya bear her soul and to give voice to her feelings was overwhelming. She knew how difficult it must have been for Naya to be true to herself and to admit how she felt; to make herself completely vulnerable made Heather love her even more.

"Naya. My Naya. Just when I think it is impossible to love you anymore than I already do, you do something like that. You make me feel alive and whole. You are my everything and I love you with all that I am. I fell in love with you the first day we met. Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me? You told me that , 'I was the flyest white girl dancer you had ever seen,' then you blantantly checked me out, then gave me that wikked smile to make me feel comfortable on my 1st day on set. You had me from then on, Naya. I am yours, proudly so."

Heather pulled Naya towards her and wrapped her in her arms. They held each other as tears of joy were streaming down Heather's face, into Naya's hair.

"Babe, why are you crying? I thought we were supposed to be happy after professing our undying love for one another?"

Heather looked deep into the dark chocolate eyes she loved. "Naya, I just never thought this would ever, ever happen. I have been suffering for so long, thinking that you didn't feel the same way. I compromised myself into thinking that fucking was enough. That I would rather do that if that meant I could still hold you and be close to you. But knowing that you feel exactly as I do, it's just a lot to take in right now. It's like my deepest, most sincere dream has just come true."

"Aww, sweetie. I'm sorry that holding it in caused you so much pain. I think I always knew that we were more than just BFFs. I mean, what I do with you, I don't do with Dianna or Lea. When we did that scene earlier, and you said you loved me, it was like all the color in the world was brighter. We are soulmates, my love. And you have made all my dreams come true too. I love you Heather."

They stayed like that for a while, until Naya heard and felt Heather's stomach growl.

"C'mon babe. Let's get some dinner at Cory's."

They walked into Cory's house, arms linked. It was 2000 by the time they had showed up and most of the cast was buzzed to full on drunk.

Cory made everyone shut up.

The room was silent and everyone was staring at them.

Naya and Heather didn't know what to say. They just reacted. Naya entwined her wrists around Heather's neck and pulled her down to pressed her lips to her girlfriend's lips and they were melting tenderly into each other. The boys were hooting and hollering and the girls' were speechless.

Heather begrudgingly separated herself from Naya and announced: "Yup, we are gay for each other. We are a couple and we are truly, madly, deeply in love."

Chris was the most shocked saying, "O.k., my gaydar completely missed that one. Welcome to Team Gay, HeMo and NayNay!"

The revelry started up again and every one came up to them to congratulate them. Finally, Lea and Dianna, hugged them both.

"Thanks, Di for being the voice of reason."

Cory stumbles over to the quartet and exclaims, "So are you like gonna make out right now—all four of you? Cause now that would be so hot! Right, Kevin, back me up."

"No bro. Ignore him, he acting a lil too much like Finn right now."

The rest of the night was spent chatting with Chris, Amber, Jenna, Lea, and Dianna, while the boys were playing video games.

They all knew that they would end up passing out somewhere in Cory's huge house.

It was after 1am before the last person standing found a place to sleep. Cory fell into his bed and was asleep instantly. He didn't notice that Mercedes and Chris were on the other side of his California king. Mark and Kevin were on the couches, Harry and Chord were on the floor of the TV room, while Jenna, and Ashley were asleep in the massive living room. Lea and Dianna got the other guest room.

Heather and Naya grabbed the spare room at midnight, citing tiredness, but everyone knew they just wanted to be alone.

"Wow, that went over really well, Nay. I thought for reason, it would be more difficult. But it seems that everyone had already known."

"Well, they did, Heath-it's not like we were subtle. I mean they all knew how flirty we were with each other. It just blossomed into something deeper and profound. Now, stop philosophizing and get in this bed with me."

"Naya, we shouldn't. This is not our house or even out bed. I would feel really awkard."

"Ok, my love, let's just cuddle-naked."

"NAYA! You know if we are naked, you won't be able to stop yourself from making sweet love to me."

Naya and Heather both blushed when she said "making love." It was always just sex or fucking. Even earlier in the trailer, that was mind-blowing hot fucking sex. Now, it would be different.

"No, babe, I promise, no hanky panky from me."

So they stripped down to their underwear and held each other until they drifted off to sleep.

Lea and Dianna were still up, discussing the events of the day.

"So, what exactly did you walk in on?"

"Really, babe, you want to know?

"Yes, I do. I had no idea at all about them. I just thought they were extra huggy with each other. Not that they were sleeping with other and certainly not that they were in love."

"Lea, it's because sometimes you have a single-minded focus. It doesn't register in your periphery, then you get blindsided. I started noticing them doing things beyond the pinky wrap and hugs. It was the more subtle longing looks they would give the other when one of them left or entered a room. It was the way Naya's eyes would look wounded whenever Heather was not around or the way Heather's demeanor would be if Naya was not scheduled on set that day."

"O.K. Now, I see what you are saying. But did one of them ever come right out and tell you?"

"No, not until what I saw earlier today in their trailers."

"Spill it, little lamb. I want to know."

"Fine. Well, it was very hot. Fucking hot, babe. Heather was on the floor, obviously coming right at the second I opened the door, and Naya was fisting her. They were just done when I saw that."

"OMG! How did she even…"

"I'll have to ask her pointers. "

"Did it turn you on seeing them like that?"

"After I got over the initial shock of A.) Who it was and B.) What they were doing, then yes. I wanted to fuck you that instant. I've wanted to all night."

"Then, what are you waiting for, baby?"

At that, Lea removed all of her clothes and helped Dianna out of hers.

They went into the shower because they didn't want anyone to hear them. Dianna turned on the spray and set the temperature of the water. Lea had her back against the shower wall and Dianna turned around and crashed into her, lips meeting. They continued to kiss deeper and deeper, until they couldn't breathe. Lea possessively caressed Dianna's pert breasts and flicked her nipples with her tongue. Dianna moaned at the intimate touch. She then attacked the smaller girls neck, leaving a huge hickey that Eryn will have to cover with make-up tomorrow. She pushed Lea's legs apart so that she could grind on her with her knee. Lea sighed with the motion of her sex on Dianna's knee and she began the buck up and down, humping her thigh. Dianna reached down between them and without warning, inserted 2 fingers into her lover's core and began to move in and out of her. Lea was not expecting that so quickly and the sensation of feeling her Dianna inside of her made her get even wetter. She knew that Lea was getting close, so she inserted a 3rd finger and curled upwards to hit her G-spot over and over again. Dianna felt her getting tighter and tighter and Lea was riding up and down, burying her deeper inside of her. With her thumb, Dianna gently grazed her swollen clit and applied direct pressure on it until she climaxed, crashing over the edge in a powerful orgasm that went on for a while.

They returned into the bedroom and Lea began to kiss her sweet Dianna.

"It's O.K., babe. You don't have to. I just wanted to make love to you. I want you to just hold me. I want to feel your arms around me."

They got into bed and Lea obliged Dianna simple request. They fell asleep shortly there after.

Heather woke up first among the whole cast. It was the dancer in her; she was always on time if not early to set. She set her alarm for 0900. There was a message from Ryan saying there was some sort of electrical malfunction on set so that shooting today was cancelled. They all had a 3-day weekend. She decided to let everyone sleep. Ryan all knew the whole cast was at Cory's house anyway. He knew that she would be the responsible one to be awake first—he only left her the message. She called him back to tell him that she would tell everyone.

She nuzzled behind Naya's back and gently woke up her girlfriend.

"Baby…..babe. We don't have work today. We have a whole three days off."

Naya slowly spun around and captured those pink lips with hers. She continued to kiss her love slowly and with purpose; there was no rush.

"Good morning to you too, Nay. Let's get out of here. I want to make love you ."

Naya jumped outta bed and immediately started pulling on her jeans

and throwing on her top. She raked her hand thru her jet black hair, swiped on Chapstick and deemed herself acceptable to go out.

Heather couldn't help but chuckle at the speed at which Naya moved when the prospect of sex was involved. Of course, Heather was already fully dressed and ready to go.

They knocked on Dianna and Lea's room. A bunch of noises came from the room and Di finally opened the door, barely dressed in one of Cory's massive t-shirts draped on her body. Lea was sleeping naked in bed.

"Are we late? Ryan is gonna kill all of us."

"Di, chill out. No work today due to an electrical malfunction on set. Nay and I are gonna head out. Please tell everyone else. I didn't want to wake them, K?"

"Sure, Heath. Maybe Lea and I will get going too. Can you wait like 10 minutes?"

Before Naya could say NO, Di had already closed the door and they hear her tell Lea to get up now.

They walked into the kitchen and found Chord, Kevin, Tina and Mark awake. Heather told them about work and everyone was excited to finally get 3 entire days off. They were all getting ready to leave. Naya texted Ashley, Amber, Chris, and Cory and said they should all meet up for dinner on Sunday. The others left and the girls were waiting for there for their other BFFs.

Finally, Di & Lea sauntered into the kitchen.

"I want us to get some breakfast, Dianna announced.

Naya wanted to gracefully decline but she could see that Heather really wanted to go so she acquiesced and they decided to go to The Alcove.

It was around 11 o'clock by the time they ordered and sat down outside, sipping massive mugs of café au laits. They all wore there sunglasses and had hats on, hoping that the paparazzi would not catch 4 of the most popular actresses on network television together in an intimate brunch. It came with the territory but it meant that no one outside of the cast and crew knew about Lea & Dianna. Now, that would have to include Naya & Heather.

"I, err ,We are very happy of the two of you. I'm sure that the two of you had better plans for right now, but Di an I just wanted to talk to you about your relationship and your public persona."

"Lea and I have had a couple of close calls and we are hoping to help the 2 of you avoid what we went thru. I'm not telling you that you have to secretive about it. It is your choice if you want to go public with your relationship or not to. We decided for now, to keep it private. It helps that Jonathan is around and it is not public knowledge that he is gay, so he is Lea's beard. Everyone things I'm still getting over Alex, so it's been easier."

"What isn't easy is not doing the things you want to. Like for example, right now, I want to hold Dianna's hand. I want to play footsie under the table with her. I want to kiss her. But you never know who is around the corner with camera. "

Naya and Heather were grateful that their friends cared so much about them that they were warning them of the pitfalls of their newly minted relationship. It was all sinking in to them, the enormity of what being together meant.

"Like, I said, it was our mutual decision to not go public. We plan to eventually but right now, it just doesn't make sense. The difference is that in Glee, Rachel and Quinn are obviously both vying for Finn's attention. If the world knew that they were together in real life, it could poorly affect the show and the storyline. It might be easier for you two, since they are pushing for Santana and Brittany to be together. Ryan agreed with our decision and he appreciated the honesty that Lea and I showed him. Again, it is your decision if you want to tell him about the pair of you."

At that, their food arrived and the ladies were so hungry that they all dived in. 15 minutes later, with empty plates and mugs, the all relaxed on the giant bench hidden from view.

"Thank you so much for sharing your experience. I guess that Nay and I have a couple of decisions to make."

Without warning, a pap showed up and starting taking their pictures. Heather is normally very accommodating to the press but she was unprepared for the ambush, as all of them were. Naya sensed how uncomfortable her love was and she decided to talk to the lone photographer. She remembered him from Paleyfest.

"Hey, Rob, right? Would you mind giving all of us some space? If we agree to pose for a couple of pics, will you call off the hounds? We were just finishing up here."

"Wow, you remembered my name. Sure, Naya. Just get a couple of candids of y'all and I promise to leave you alone and to not alert anyone else."

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they just sat there while he took a bunch of pictures.

"That should do it. Thank you again, ladies. Have a nice weekend."

"Ohh, Nay-Nay. You were great. Thanks for negotiating that."

"Well, I think we should get out of here before more of them show up. I don't exactly trust him."

They all hugged good-bye and drove off.

"See you Sunday for dinner!" Naya said as she got into the car.

They ended up at Heather's house because Ashley was away for the weekend and they would have the whole place to themselves.

Heather took Naya by the hand and led her to her bedroom. She pushed Naya down on the bed and just stared at her for a while, holding her hand.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"All of a sudden, I feel really nervous. Like this is our first time again."

"Well, Heather, it is our first time making love. All of those other times it was just pure sex. What did you say in 'Sexy", "…because with feelings it's better." This time I will have to agree with Britt-britt."

Heather smiled at Naya's explanation.

Naya patted on the spot next to her and Heather sat down. They stared at each other with so much love and passion. They both leaned in and melted into a soft, gentle kiss.

"Naya, I want you to make sweet love to me, as your girlfriend. I want you so bad. I love you."

Naya stood up and started to strip tease Heather. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and let it tumble to the floor. She went over to her dock and turned on their sexy playlist on iTunes. She began to dance and gyrate, teasing Heather with her movements. She unbuttoned her jeans and shimmied out of them. All she had left was her bra. She went commando, or rather she forgot her underwear at Cory's house.

Heather's body was reacting way too fast at the sight of her lover before. She felt a wave of crimson wash across her cheeks when she realized that Nay forgot her thong and that she was so turned on that she could see it.

Naya took Heather by the hand and they danced. At first, it was to Jason Mraz & Colbie Callait's Lucky. Then, it switched to their rendition to Me against the Music. Heather started to discard all of her clothing until she was completely naked and vulnerable to Naya.

No matter how many times Naya saw her naked, it didn't lessen the shock of it. Heather's body was physically perfect, after 23 years of dancing. The girl had zero body fat, she was toned but not overly muscular. Heather carried her body well and her self-confidence in the way she looked made her even more sexy. She was never one to flaunt her beauty but Heather was proud of her body because she worked so hard to keep herself in shape. Somehow, knowing that you were pretty, but not making that your most important attribute was damn hotness. In fact, Heather would often deflect any flattery related to her looks or body, which just made Naya smile.

"She was gorgeous and she was all mine," Naya thought to herself. The thought of it made tears rush into Naya's eyes as she buried herself into Heather's valley between her perfect breast.

Heather felt the wetness of her tears and pulled her up by the chin to look at her.

"Naya, what is wrong? Are you O.K.? We can stop if you want to…" even though Heather most definitely did not want to.

"It's just all kind of hitting me, Heather. You are my fantasy; what I have been waiting for my whole life. And here we are, in love, about to make love. It's a lot to take in. I'm sorry, I don't mean to overthink this right now…especially right now."

"Sweetie, I know. It's like I've been waiting my whole life to find 'that person.' The one who will complete me; my missing puzzle piece. It was not in the gender I expected but here we are. I love you Naya with all that I am. I will live everyday, every moment just for your happiness. Being with you is the easiest, most comfortable, and the most right thing I have ever known."

They embraced with tears of sheer joy streaming down their cheeks. The mood for making love had passed. They snuggled in the bed and just marveled at the sensation of holding the person who was your soulmate.

"Chris, let's go. Everyone is probably already there!" Amber told her best friend. They were all carpooling over to Heather's house for Sunday dinner.

Amber was wrong; her and Chris were the first to arrive. They helped Heather set the long table.

"How many place settings do we need now? Hmmm. Cory, Mark, Chord, Kevin and Jenna, Di and Lea, you and Chris, me and Naya, Ashley, Harry and Shelby. That makes it 14. How did our cast get so huge? Wait, I forgot, Matt and Jayma told me they was coming too. So, final head count is 16.

Naya was in the kitchen whipping up her mom's world-famous enchiladas along with Spanish rice and black beans. Heather was making margaritas. Amber was cutting up the fruit for a fruit salad while Chris finished making three giant salads. Kevin, Jenna, Di, and Lea arrived next. They all pitched in to help with the last minute details.

"Hey, you guys should warn Cory and Mark that we thought we spotted a couple of paps on out way over here." said Kevin

Amber texted them a heads-up. They all relaxed and waited for everyone else to arrive.

"YIKES! Cory exclaimed as he burst through the door.

They quickly closed the door amid flashes and shouting.

"How did they find out? Mark asked.

Heather answered, "Well, they all know that we do this dinner about once a month and that we rotate houses. They assume that it was either mine or Kevin's place next. We will just have to wait them out if we have to. I'm going to call Matt, Jayma, Chord, Ash, and Harry and tell them to sneak in the back way."

Within twenty minutes, everyone was seated at the table, ready to eat. All of the drapes were drawn and they all hoped that some big story would break so that all the paps would leave Heather's doorstep.

Naya asked them all to join hands and Mark let them in a prayer.

They were not an overtly religious bunch but they all believed in a Higher Power that had helped them all and blessed them.

"Amen! Now let's eat!"

The table was buzzing as everyone shared what they did with the 3-day weekend.

Naya and Heather told Matt and Jayma that they were together. His eyes lit up and he smiled warmly at the news.

"Well, kids, it's about time. I was seriously gonna make you two my pet project to help you guys figure it out. Mr. Shue was going to write BRITTANA on the blackboard next lesson!"

"I'm so happy for the two of you. I had an inkling ever since I saw that first interaction between you. Just be happy and enjoy every second."

Lea stood up and everyone quieted down.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Heather and Naya, for finding each other through the madness that is Glee. We love you and we all support you. Mazel tov!"

Cory stood up next, "To Santana, for taking Finn's virginity, knowing that you were a lesbian. How Santana of you! Wait till Santana and Brittany become an official couple. I wonder how Finn will react."

Everyone erupted in laughter.

Matt chimed in, "Man, that makes how many of you couples on the show?"

Jenna responded enthusiactically, "Well, me and Kev, Lea and Di, Nay and Heath—so 3 couples. No wonder they all think we are sleeping together!"

They all moved into the media room where Lea had a surprise.

"Hey everyone, Ryan gave me Rumors and to debut!"

They all settled in, with cups of coffee and tea, to watch their hard work on screen. They were all speechless. There two episodes left and a lot of character development was going on, especially between Santana and Brittany.

True to form. Mr. Schue spoke first. Rather, he clapped first.

"Naya and Heather-you two were spectacular. The way that you handled this storyline is a testament to your genuine talent. I don't know any other actresses who could have done what you have with these two amazing characters. You can just feel everything they are feeling; it's so raw and real. Brava, Nay and Heath. Outstanding!"

Heather was blushing over all the attention and praise that was being showered on her. This was her first acting role and to be given such an important character as Brittany S. Pierce blew her mind. She knew what a difference this character was making in the world and she just wanted to do right by her and all the fans that loved the show.

Naya just took it all in silently. She had been in the business since she was 4 years old and here she was, 20 years later, getting that big break. She was in shock as she watched the scenes between Santana and Brittany unfold. They never knew what would make the final cut so they all liked to watch the episodes together. This time, it was all the feedback she was getting that humbled her even more.

"The kiss between the two of you was spot on. It was just enough and it was sweet and sexy and the circumstances behind it all made sense."

"I was hoping they were gonna use the one were you were playing tonsil hockey. Now, that was perfect!"

"Chord!"

"Seriously, ladies, you did amazing. Sam and Artie had no chance-whenever you are in a two-shot, the electricity and chemistry is off the charts."

Harry spoke next. "Finally, Ryan gave in to what everyone has been demanding. You cannot the deny magic that you two have whenever you are in scenes."

Heather was overcome with tears at the praise being heaped upon her.

Naya finally spoke, " Thank you everyone for your awesome feedback. Heather and I are obviously grateful for all your support. We just can't wait for all the Santittany fans to see this."

Everyone started to help clean up and get ready to head out. Tomorrow was the last day of shooting in L.A. before they all flew to N.Y.C. to shoot the season finale. It was going to be a long day. They exchanged hugs and good-byes. They would all be seeing other in about 10 hours.

Naya kissed her love goodbye and drove back to her condo. She had no more clean clothes and had to take care of some things before they left for NYC in 3 days. She was happy that by that time all the paparazzi had disappeared and she was alone, driving the streets of L.A. It took a moment to reflect on how different her life was after a 3-day weekend. She was with Heather and she was in love with her and she loved her wholeheartedly. It made Naya smile just thinking about her. She pulled a K-turn and went back to Heather's place. That is why she has a washer and dryer, Naya thought, as she sped along Sunset to get back in her lover's arms.

Heather was in the shower, contemplating the events of the past weekend. As she shampooed her hair, she closed her eyes and was back in their trailer that Thursday night, when they professed their love for each other. She was deep in thought that she didn't even hear Naya come into the bathroom and slip inside the massive shower. Naya gently peppered Heather's shoulder with kisses until she turned around and gazed lovingly into the eyes of her woman.

"Nay, I thought you had to go home and do errands? Not that I am complaining."

"The thought of being away from you for even one night was too much to bear. So, I threw all my clothes in your washer. And here I am!"

Naya lathered Heather's body wash on the loofah and washed her lover's body and massaged her scalp with conditioner. Heather just let her take over and cleanse her body and soul. Heather returned the favor, caressing every part of Naya's body. The towel dried each other and slipped on their respective pajamas before falling into bed.

"Good night, my lover."

"Sweet dreams, my love."

Lea and Dianna were at home, unwinding and discussing their BFFs.

"Do you think it would be so much easier on them if they came out? I mean everyone already assumes they are together. I'm getting tired of sneaking around, Di. I want the whole world to know who my heart belongs to. Jon is also getting tired each of us being the other's beard. He has found someone he is genuinely interested in and I don't want him to be unhappy."

"Baby, I am getting tired of it too. I just don't know what the right call is here. Any way you slice it, it will be messy. I think that if maybe they came out first, it might make it easier for us. You know what I mean?"

"I do. They are the expected couple, but maybe not, Di. Heather didn't break up with Taylor that long ago and people all assume that Naya is some sort of disgruntled bitch, after what happened between her and Mark. They might be more messy than us!"

"We will have to see what they decide to do before we can act. Have a little more patience, my love."

It is lunchtime on set Monday after the glorious 3-day weekend. Naya and Heather were still on set, getting prepped to shoot some huge Brittana scenes.

"Naya, Heather—now the point of these next couple of scenes is that although you both are in love, the timing is not right. We need to see some glimmer of hope through the heartbreak, ok? " Brad says.

This scene is in Brittany's bedroom. Last time they were here, they were necking in their Cheerios' uniforms. Now, they are in pajamas getting ready to slip under the covers of Brittany's duvet. Lea & Di were off to the side support their BFFs. Otherwise, it was a closed set. Brad, Ian, and Ryan wanted to keep the element of surprise intact.

"O.k., places everyone. And ACTION!"

Brittany opened her closet to select a clean duvet for her bed while Santana took off the old one. She opens the duvet over her bed and looks at Santana with puppy dog eyes.

"San?"

"Yes, Britt-britt."

"I love you. You know that right"

"Yes, I know that."

"I mean I love you more than Lord Tubbington. I think he knows because he clawed my diary. That's how much I love you."

Their eyes meet and Santana lets out a giggle. They turn down the sheets and slide into Britt's bed.

"What are we going to do now, Santana?"

"What do you mean? We are gonna get our sweet lady kisses on, babe."

"Well, yes, but I mean US, what are we going to do about US? Are we a couple now? Are we dating? Because you said before that 'Sex is not dating' and that is what we are doing right? Sex?"

"Brittany, we are together, we are a couple and we are dating. When I said that before, I was too afraid to admit my feelings for you. I just said that to hide what we were doing."

Brittany took a moment to process what Santana just said.

"O.k., San. See, I told you with feelings, it is better. "

At that, they turned to face each other and Santana closed the space between them, capturing Brittany's lips in a sweet, brief kiss.

"And CUT! Perfect, ladies-be back in 10 to shoot the last scene of the episode, ok?"

They walk off towards their friends and they both have tears in their eyes.

"It's amazing how tender and sweet Santana can be to Brittany, only to be a hostile bitch to everyone else. It's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Nay."

"Thank Brad for creating such a diverse character! "

"I hear my name…what did I do now?"

"Just created the most awesome character ever for me to play."

"I had the perfect muse," he says as he kisses Naya on the cheek.

"Ok. This next scene is the big one, guys. You guys finally get caught by Rachel and Quinn, of all people. I wanted it to be the two of them to catch you to give the Faberry shippers something to hold on to. Make magic happen!"

They go to the empty choir room and both Dianna and Lea are seated on the piano bench. Naya and Heather are right outside the open door.

"ACTION!"

"Quinn, I thought we were friends after everything. I have accepted that Finn is with you now. For the sake of the team, we need to get along, to win Nationals. We need you! Then she said softly, " I need you…"

At that, Rachel reached over and grabs Quinn's hand and they stare longingly at each other. Their gaze is interrupted by a noise. They turn around to see …

Brittany is leading Santana by the hand into the choir room. She closes the door behind her and pushes Santana up against the door. She begins to lightly peck at her neck when she feels Santana stiffen underneath her and hears and audible GASP. Santana pushes Brittany off of her and they see Rachel and Quinn stunned with their mouths gaping open. Britt is blushing furiously at getting caught and Santana has her HBIC face on.

"Oh my God! What are you two doing?"

"What does it look like, Tubbers? Getting our mack on-you gots a problem with that?"

Brittany looks like she is about the cry and then she begins to weep openly. This only makes Santana even more angry, knowing how upset she is. Rachel goes over to her and leads Britt to sit down and tries to console her.

"Shh, Brittany. It's OK. It will be OK, I promise."

There is a silence in the room as Santana stares down Quinn, Brittany is sobbing quietly on Rachel's shoulder as she rocks her back and forth. Quinn is utterly confused.

"I thought we were friends, Santana, At least, we used to be when we were all on the Cheerios together. Unholy Trinity. Have you two been doing this that entire time? Why didn't you tell me? Why I didn't I see it?"

Brittany cleared her throat and said, "Quinn, I kinda thought that if anyone would figure it out, it would have been you. Santana and I never hid our affection. If anything, we were most comfortable in that Cheerios uniform and us three were always together. I thought you knew."

"Well, it makes sense now. Especially after Nationals last year, how you two were behaving. I didn't get why you two were so touchy and handsy with each other. I get it now, I do. I won't tell anyone, I promise both of you. Your secret is safe with me."

Rachel looked directly at Santana and said in her most compassionate voice, " Santana, there is no need to get so angry. You are among friends here. I am not going to judge you. I have two gay dads, remember?"

At this, Santana softened her expression and went towards Brittany, to comfort her.

Rachel continued," I knew that there was something going on between you. I guess that I am just more perceptive to it. I heard you were having sex BUT after you sang 'Landslide' here in front of everyone, I knew that there more beyond it being just sex. You love each other right?"

Now, both of them were crying inconsolably.

"So, like I told Britt, it's OK, Santana. I won't tell anyone; I will keep your secret, I promise."

Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean you are going to do something nice for me? After everything I have put you through? I have been nothing but mean and horrible towards you. Rachel- you finally have something on me to take me down. Why are you doing this?"

"Because Santana—I could see the pain you were going through as you sang to Brittany. You are a different person when she is around. You become human; she turns some sort of switch on and you become this amazing human being. Seeing that side of you makes me know that there is a lot more to Santana Lopez, than being just a bitch."

Santana was speechless for the first time.

They all hugged and walked out of the choir room: Santana holding Brittany's hand and Rachel holding Quinn's hand.

"And…..End scene. That's a wrap everyone! See you on Wednesday in New York City!"

Brad went up to them immediately.

"Just amazing! I think that all the Faberry and Brittana fans will be happy with that. They will be over the moon. You are done for the day. Go out and celebrate. You all just might get Emmy nominations for that scene alone-I have a feeling. See you in the City on Wednesday," Brad says, beaming with pride.

Naya beelines for Heather and goes into her arms and holds on tightly. Lea does the same with Dianna. They go back to their trailers and decide to take Brad's advice and to celebrate Brittana's breakthrough. Dianna calls ahead to their favorite restaurant to secure a secluded table and the back entrance. Naya drives them over in her Range Rover and the pull into the back alley, unbeknownst to the papprazzi staked out in front of Bouchon. They are escorted to the back corner table, away from all the other patrons. Lea chooses a bottle of wine and they all relax.

"So, when are you guys flying out? Naya and I are taking the red eye tomorrow night."

"Well, I am leaving early tomorrow, because Cory and I have exterior shots scheduled for late Tuesday night. I think half of the cast is flying early on Tuesday and the rest of you will be taking the red eye, with Dianna."

"Aww, Lea, you are gonna miss Di, aren't you? Don't worry. We'll take good care of your woman," Naya teases.

At that a fan rushes up to their table, "OMG! OMG! It's Faberry and Brittana! I love you guys! I am the biggest Gleek ever!"

They pose for pictures and sign for autographs but offer her no spoilers.

She looks like she might pass out due to sheer excitement.

Once she leaves, they order another bottle of wine and some appetizers. Both couples are enjoying the chance to be out in public and to be in such a secluded location. Naya's hand is on Heather's thigh, rising dangerously higher and higher. Dianna is content to hold Lea's hold underneath the tablecloth-to do this small public display of affection.

"Di, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Nay. What is it?"

"Remember what you and Lea were telling us when we went out to brunch the other day? Well, Heath and I have been talking about it. We don't know what to do. "

"I mean, Nay and I, we love each other and we don't want to hide it like it is some dirty little secret. We know that sooner rather than later we will get caught by the paps in a compromising pose. We figure it is better for us to take control of the situation. Be more pro-active instead of reactive."

Naya continues, "We all saw how Chris was outed my the press. We don't want that to happen to us. We don't want labels either. We just know that we love each other and we don't want to sneak around."

"Well, Lea and I were talking about you two last night. We were wondering what you would do. It sounds like you have already decided what to do, Naya."

"I agree with Heather's assessment. People already assume that you are a couple off-set, complete with a nickname. HeYa is what they call you I believe. Jeez, you guys play it up and flirt incessantly. I know that in the beginning it was to help get you a storyline but you guys made it seem so real and obviously it is real now." Lea says to them.

"Plus, your current storyline helps you out. You could say that the proximity of working together and your coupling on the show made you realize that you had genuine feelings for each other beyond Brittana."

Heather spoke softly, "I don't know how you are doing it. Being quiet about it. I totally get why you are but Naya and I are struggling to keep our hands off each other. This must be so difficult for you and Lea."

Dianna fought back tears and Lea gently cupped her cheek.

"You don't know how difficult it has been, Heath. There was one picture that got leaked of the two of us up at Runyon Canyon. We just finished a run and we were walking back down. All we did was hold hands. It got blown up in every tabloid."

"Babe, just be happy they didn't see what we were doing when we were at the summit. If they had caught that, then we would be another couple outed by the press."

"We can't be spontaneous. We always have to look over our shoulders and see if anyone is around. You don't think I'm tired of it? You don't think that I want to be to kiss my girlfriend when I want to?'

"Shhh, Lea. One day soon, I promise, baby. We can be out and proud and be super-duper gay. We just have to wait it out with this triangle with Finn. We can't jeopardize the show."

"I know, Dianna. I just get so frustrated sometimes. I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I'm tired of hearing you deny that you are getting back together with that psychopath, Alex. I'm tired of using Jon and to fawn all over him in public when all I want to do is strut down those events with you on my arm."

Silence settled over the table. Naya and Heather didn't know what they could say to make Lea feel better. They continued with light banter throughout the rest of the meal.

Finally, Naya spoke, "I am just really grateful to the both of you; for being so supportive of us and for being our sounding board. I mean, if anyone knows what Heath and I are going through, it is you and Dianna."

"Naya, whatever you and Heather decide to do, you know that you have our full support. And yes, we are lucky that we have each other to lean on in this fishbowl known as Glee."

Heather was asleep on Naya's shoulder. Amber, Chord, Mark, and Ashley were seated in the rows ahead of them. Dianna was sitting across from Naya. In one hour, they would be landing into Newark Liberty airport, a quick ride over to NYC, and they would be checking into their hotel, then off to the location shoot. Heather shifted in her seat and reached out for Naya. She just patted her gently to soothe her back into a deeper sleep.

Lea and Cory were in Central Park and it was 0800. However, their bodies and minds felt like it was 0500 and they were trying to wake up. Jenna and Kevin came over to them with steaming hot cups of coffee. They were waiting for Ryan to arrive on set and the rest of the cast would be landing and joining them on set in the afternoon.

"Did you see Naya and Heather before you left?" Jenna asked Lea.

"Yah, we went out for a celebratory dinner after we taped the Faberry/Brittana scenes. They were really raw and emotional so we needed to decompress and have some vino."

"We can't wait to see them. I bet all of your were amazing, Lea." Cory said with a smile. "How are they handling everything? I haven't really had a chance to talk to them since dinner at my house."

"They are struggling with coming out and going public with their relationship. Di and I have decided to keep it under wraps for now for obvious reasons. It would skew the triangle of Finn, Quinn, and Rachel."

Kevin chimed in, "That makes perfect sense, Lea. I mean, if the whole world knew that frenimies, Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray, were together in real life-I think the people would go ballastic."

"So, is Jonathan o.k with being your beard? Jenna asked tentatively. She was in Spring Awakening with both Lea and Jon and she knew that Jon was gay too.

"He is for now because I am his beard too. People assumed from our chemistry on stage and on Glee that we were together. We just never confirmed nor denied that rumor. Plus, the press still thinks that Dianna is pining over Alex. We have strong cover stories that should last a while."

"But, people already assume that Nay and Heath are together. Wouldn't it be easier for them? Jenna surmises.

Lea replies, "I hope so, Jenna. They want to tell their families and Ryan first."

"Tell me what, Lea?" Ryan asks as he greets them.

"Ohh, that Naya and Heather's scenes that we shot on Monday were amazing. Wait till you see them, Ryan."

"Yes, Brad was telling me all about it. I've seen the rough cut and you were all superb. BUT…"

"But what?"

"My Gaydar was going off the charts. I mean, I obviously know about you and Dianna. I mean, Naya and Heather; they seem like they are together. It makes sense, actually. It would explain their behavior as of late. Whenever they have two-shots, they are uncomfortable, which didn't used to happen before. When their characters kiss, they always go overboard and take it too far then react like they just got caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. They haven't been themselves around each other-they are tense and hiding something, I think."

Cory, Kevin, and Jenna try to hide their faces. Lea says to him, matter-of-factly, "I guess you will just have to talk them about it, Ryan."

"Ok, well I will see them as soon as the get on set today. Jeez, we really are the gayest show ever in the history of American television." He deadpans.

Cory, Kevin and Jenna promptly spit out their coffee and burst into uncontrollable laughter. Lea and Ryan join in the laughter.

Dianna whispered, "So, what is this meeting you have with Ryan before we start shooting?"

"I don't know. Heath and I wanted to talk to him about us and we were about to call to schedule an appointment, when Telly calls me and says that he wants to talk to the two of us as soon as we arrive on set. I'm trying to think what it could possibly be about but I have no idea. Does Lea know anything?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her with the time difference and us taking the red-eye, we kept missing each other. I wouldn't worry too much about it, whatever it is."

They checked into their hotel, close to Times Square. Lea and Dianna requested one room and Heather and Naya requested the room adjacent to theirs. No one was suspicious because they always shared a room-they just didn't' know that this time, Heather requested a king size bed, instead of 2 queens. They all settled into the hotel room and within 30 minutes the rest of the cast joined Cory, Lea, Kevin, Jenna and Harry on set.

Today, they were shooting in Central Park and the weather was gorgeous. Heather and Naya went straight to Eryn's trailer to get made-up and have their hair fixed. As soon as they were done, then went to go find Ryan. They walked hand in hand to Ryan's trailer, much to the delight of all the Brittana fans lining the park benches.

"We shouldn't be teasing them, Nay. This is gonna blow up all over the internet, you know."

"Teasing them would be kissing you right now. Holding your hand is just par for the course…teasing them would be doing this-"

Naya slowly takes the back of Heather's hand to her mouth and presses her lips softly. Heather blushes at the romantic gesture and pulls Naya into a tight embrace. They run off together, giggling like schoolgirls, knowing that that small scene was probably already uploaded on the internet.

"Naya. Heather. Come and sit down. How was your flight? You ready to tape that solo, Heather?"

"Yes, Ryan. I am ready to bust out my dance solo- finally. Zack and I finalized it yesterday in the Tin Shed. It's going to be epic."

"So, you are probably wondering why I asked you ladies here before we start shooting. Well, I just want to ask you how you felt about the Santana and Brittany scenes in Rumors. I know that you all watched the episode together. I just wanted your feedback on how to proceed because we haven't decided how to end things with the two of you in the season finale. Not yet. Brad wants them to admit their feelings to each other and for Santana to come out of the closet completely. To leave it open for the viewer to wonder if they get together over summer break. I want it to be more concrete, for them to be girlfriends and to be in a relationship."

"Wow, Ryan, you want our opinion? This must be a first. I mean, I guess that I like Brad's idea more-leaving it open to interpretation. That way we have momentum going into Season 3."

"I agree with Naya. I think that they can be a couple in Season 3. Having Santana be out and proud is more important now."

"Ok, ladies. I will tell Brad that he wins. He knew you were both going to choose his ending. I owe him $100 now."

"One more thing before you go, Naya and Heather. So, when are you two going to come out to me. Now or later?"

Both Naya and Heather stopped breathing. They jumped away from each other and let go of each other's hand. They looked in every direction except at each other and certainly not at Ryan.

"Well, I just want you to watch something, ok?"

Ryan cued up a disk and pressed play. It was the scene of Santana and Brittany's first kiss. It was a rough shot and they could tell that this was the 1st take they did, the first take that changed everything. Seeing it on screen, they knew that they could no longer hide. Especially as Heather saw Brittany pull Santana into a first kiss that was beyond what was scripted and that would never pass the censors. At that moment, she was Heather, not Brittany, and she was kissing the love of her life, not Santana. They smiled as the heard Ryan yell cut several times before they separated. The look on their faces after that kiss said it all.

"I know. I knew after I watched this back that day. It explained your recent change in behavior towards each other and it made sense. Brad was the one who actually saw it first, but I told him that you two were just best friends and that you were both fully invested in your characters, that it would be easy to mistake your excellent acting abilities for the truth. You cannot deny what is on the videotape, Naya and Heather. It is why so many people are rooting for this couple-because it is real. The chemistry between the two of you is undeniable and it is magic to watch. That is why I wanted to know how you wanted to proceed with your characters' relationship."

He went over and hugged Heather first. She was like a daughter to him and she leaned on him for everything, especially when she missed her dad. Ryan had a soft spot in his heart for her and he consoled her as she cried into his shoulder. He then opened his arms to include Naya in an embrace.

"I promise you girls, it gets better. It won't be this hard every time you come out. I have exceptional gaydar, what can I say?"

Their steady sobs slowed down as Ryan held his girls. Heather spoke first.

"Well, you made this a lot easier then we thought it would be. We were going to call and make an appointment to talk to you but you beat us to the punch. So, Naya and I have an idea that we think works brilliantly in this situation."

"We want to be open and public about our relationship. We thought that, in the best interest of the show and out currently storyline, we would come out after Santana and Brittany share their first kiss. This will generate even more buzz for the last 2 episodes of the season. We are still flirty with each other in public, but after that episode airs, we will come out of the closet, together."

"I couldn't have hatched a better plan, myself. How will you come out, though? Thru a press release?

"We have to thank Dianna and Lea for helping us come up with this genius idea. No, we will call a pap that we actually trust and have him snap a picture of us leaving a restaurant together, hand in hand. Then we will have him catch us in a brief kiss. A press release is boring. Kissing in public makes it seem more natural and spontaneous."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan, ladies. Now, get out of here and get in your costumes. We start shooting in 15, ok? Here's a copy of that scene, for you two. Of course, you know that it didn't make the cut. I bet the FCC's eyes bugged out seeing you make out. That was hot, Heather. You've done pretty good, rookie."

They opened the door to the trailer and found Di and Lea waiting for them, with hot coffees in hand. Nay and Heath linked pinkies and started walking to their trailers to get into their costumes. The paps and fans were going crazy seeing Brittana and Faberry together. Of course, Lea and Dianna couldn't be as handsy and close as Heath and Nay, but they all walked close to each other and fast so that they could talk before shooting began. Right before they reached the trailers, Naya stopped them and they all posed for the camera and fans for a couple of shots. They entered the privacy of their trailers and started talking. Lea and Di were already set to shoot.

"Ryan figured it out before we could even tell him. He asked us how we wanted Brittana to end this season; we told him that we wanted Santana to come out of the closet and accept who she is. "

"Yeah. We told him we would rather leave them open to interpretation but that they become a full-fledged couple in Season 3. So then, we think that is all and we turn to leave and he says, 'One more thing ladies, I want to show you something.' And he plays this disk."

Heather pops it into her laptop and lets them watch it while her and Naya finish getting dressed.

"Wow, that most definitely was not the kiss that made it onto the episode. That would be like an R rating for the show! That was steamy, guys."

"Well, what you didn't hear was that I flubbed my line. I said, 'NAY, I do love you' in that first take and then I was the one that intiated that kiss to turn from PG-13 into an R."

"Yeah, I was in shock hearing Heather mess up a line because I think that might have been the 1st time ever that she did that and then what she was actually saying just made my head spin. When I leaned in to kiss her, it was that brief, chaste kiss. We pulled apart and kept waiting for Ryan to yell cut, when she decided to pull me back and I could tell that she was kissing me as Heather, not Brittany. So, I decided to kiss her back as me and we were lost in that moment. Kissing as each other for the first time, with passion and meaning behind it. I don't know how many times Ryan had to yell 'CUT!' but I could hear Chord and Cory whooping and hollering and I could see the stunned look on the your faces to know that it went too far."

"Now you know what we all saw and what we all knew, after witnessing that. You should just leak this video to Perez Hilton when you come out. That would make the fans rabid and you wouldn't have to stage anything."

"I don't know, Dianna. I think that we want to keep this moment private and between us. This footage means a lot to us; we don't want it on You Tube."

There was a knock at their door.

Jenna came in her Goth garb. "You guys ready? They need us on set."

"Yup, we are ready. Heath and I just need a moment. We will catch up."

So Jenna, Kevin, Dianna, and Lea walked out towards the rest of the cast.

"Baby, are you ok? A lot has happened in the past hour. I just wanted to make sure we are good."

Heather wrapped her lover in her arms and kissed her passionately.

"Yes, Nay-nay. I'm on top of the moon. Let's go to work, Santana."

With arms linked, they left the trailer to join their friends in the middle of Central Park.

The next morning Heather was in one of the ballet studios in Lincoln Center. She was here to tape her dance solo. Naya was with her, of course. This scene was Brittany's way of expressing her love to Santana. Heather was stretching on the floor and Naya was seated right next to her. The crew was setting up the lights while Zach and Ryan were discussing direction. By now, it was common knowledge on set that they were a couple. So, they had another wall of security to protect them from the outside world of the photographers and tabloids. Here, they could be free to be affectionate and not have to worry about the fall out.

"You ready to go, Heath? We are all set for you." Ryan asks.

She nods her head and both she and Naya get up. She gives Naya a quick peck on the lips before going over to Zach to finalize the dance. Naya takes a seat in the singular chair in the room. Heather has kept the dance a secret from her so that Santana's reaction to Brittany's dance would be genuine on film. Heather comes back in a new outfit that accentuates all of her assets perfectly. Naya places the blindfold on as in the script. Heather takes her mark in front of Naya.

"Ok, ladies, here we go. ACTION!"

"Why am I blindfolded, Brittany? Where are we?"

"San, you don't like surprises very much, do you?"

"Not, really. I like to be prepared."

Brittany leans down and removes the blindfold from Santana's eyes.

It takes her a moment to see where they are.

"Well, you told me how you felt about me in song and I wanted to show you how I feel about you in dance. That is your surprise, Miss Lopez. I hope you like it."

Santana took in the sight of Brittany as she walked over to the sound system to cue up the music. It was Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You."

Santana was used to seeing Brittany dance to hip-hop and do gymnastic flips. She knew that Brittany was trained in every genre of dance but she had never seen her perform a slow, lyrical, choreographed piece. Brittany stood directly in front of Santana and placed her hand upon her cheek when the music started.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes

I see my future in an instant

And there it goes

I think I've found my best friend

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only this sense of completion

And in your eyes

I see the missing pieces

I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Heather's dance solo was amazing. She and Zack choreographed the entire dance yesterday afternoon in the Tin Shed. This time, as she danced, she felt like she was dancing as herself or as Brittany S. Pierce, instead of mimicking Britney or Ke$ha. She was dancing to show Santana how much Brittany loved her. However, life was imitating art and she felt like she was also revealing to Naya how much she loved in the best way she knew how: through her dance. This time, she could go full out and hold nothing back; she could show Naya what her 23 years of dance training could produce. Most of the time, she toned down her ability, especially in the big production numbers, because she didn't want to stand out. She wanted all of her castmates to look good and she didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to herself. Finally, she was given a solo to showcase what she was capable of. It was apparent from that first sequence how much she was holding back each week. Everyone was mesmerized as she contorted her body to the beat of the music, as she leapt in the air and landed softly on the floor, as she spun around and moved her limbs effortlessly to tell the story of the song.

All Santana had to do was to sit still and look pretty while Brittany danced around her poured all of her emotions into the dance. Naya was so proud of Heather; she was finally getting her big break-out moment. She knew that Heather was an excellent dancer and that she was the best dancer she had ever seen. She had found the YOU TUBE clips of her performing with Beyonce on the AMAs, SNL, Ellen, and the Today Show. Amber actually made Heather sign her Beyonce Experience Tour DVD-that's how good she was. But seeing her Heather like this, dancing for her, just made her stare in awe of her talent. She was breathtaking.

"And CUT! That was sheer perfection, Heather. You needed only one take to get it. Amazing. Take 10." Ryan said.

"Can we do it again, Ryan? I can do it better." Heather said

"Sure, Heath, but I think you did an excellent job this last take. If you insist, let us set up again. Give us 10 minutes."

Naya went over to Heather and kissed her hard-so hard that it took her breath away.

"What was that for, Naya?"

"For dancing for me. I couldn't take my eyes of you, Heather. You become transformed when you dance and you just blew my mind. I can't believe you think you can do 'that' better. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect, babe."

"Well, you have to say that Naya, cause you are my girlfriend. You are bias. There are a couple of things I could fix, Zach knows what I mean."

"No, I don't Heather. You did that number impeccably. The best I have seen it. But I know the perfectionist in you wants another shot at it."

"Who picked the song?" Naya asked.

"I did, sweetie. I thought it was the perfect song for Brittany to Santana-and for you and me, because that is how I feel. "

"Ok, one more time, everyone. Places, please."

Heather somehow managed to top the perfection of the previous performance. Everyone agreed that the 2nd take was better, which was saying something, since the 1st take was pretty much perfect.

"Satisfied, Miss Perfectionist?"

"Yes, Ryan. That felt much better. Thanks!"

"Ok, that's a wrap here. Our next location shot is over on 5th Avenue. I think that you ladies are free until the shoot in the afternoon. Enjoy the City, ok? Just be careful with yourselves, you know what I mean."

"We promise, Ryan. We will behave. See you tonight!"

They met up with Jenna, Kevin, Amber, Harry, and Chris back at the hotel. They all decided to get lunch and explore the City for the afternoon. It was different being out in NYC-while there were the occasional photogs, they were largely left alone. It was refreshing to not have a zillion cameras flashing in their faces and have people yelling at them a million questions. Even the fans who recognized them approached them in such a way that kept full-blown mass hysteria in check. They were appreciative of the ability to go around New York City and to blend in with all of the citizens.

They decided to do a picnic lunch so that they could hang out in Central Park and enjoy the glorious weather. Once they all got what they wanted to eat, they headed over to Central Park and the Great Lawn.

"One of Brittany's duvets would be perfect to spread out right now!"

"Yah, babe. She has so many in that armoire of hers. I think the yellow duck one would have been perfect."

"Hey, Nay, pass me my sandwich, por favor? I am hung over and starving."

"Here, Kev-where did you all end up going last night?"

"I took them to one of mine and Lea's favorite haunts in the City. It was very chill and low-key. You and Heath should come out tonight with us. I think almost all of us are going, since half of us will be flying back to LA tomorrow night."

"I wanna go out and dance, Jenna! Come on, Nay-nay, let's go out tonight. Harry and I want to bust a move in the dance scene here."

"Anything you want HeMo!" Naya said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Guys, be careful. You don't know who is zooming in on us right now." Chris chided

"No, you are right, Chris. We have to be vigilant and not give the tabloids any ideas."

"That sucks, guys. To keep hiding it and look over your shoulder-I don't think I could do that with Shelly." Harry chimed in.

"Well, as long as we are in a group of people, I think we are safe. If they caught Heath and I alone-now that would be all over the internet like a wildfire. "

"Very true. I guess we will just have to protect y'all, just like Di & Lea. No worries, we got your back." Amber said

They finished up their picnic lunch and decided to do a little shopping in Greenwich Village since their final location shot was in Washington Square Park that afternoon.

They all arrived on set promptly at 1600. They would be shooting one of the big production numbers dancing and singing through the park. The guys went to make-up while the girls went to their trailers to get dressed into their costumes.

"Can you believe we are almost done with Season 2, Nay-Nay?

It has gone by so fast! After we finish up, then we go on tour. This is sheer madness! But I love that I get to spend every moment with you."

Naya agreed with Heather. "That is the best part of all, HeMo-to get to live my professional dream alongside the person I love the most. I feel so blessed right now."

She embraced her and then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Naya started to kiss Heather deeper and deeper, their tongues dancing and hips moving. Heather started to pull off Naya's top while she ran her hands up and down her lover's taut body. Naya wanted access to Heather's perfect breasts so she slid her hands underneath her loose blouse and began to knead her woman's breast through her lacy bra. She reached behind her and unhooked the bra, allowing her globes to fall into the palms of her waiting hands. Naya removed Heather's top and nuzzled her face in between the valley of her breasts. They stood there for an inordinate amount of time, tops off, fondling each other's breasts. Heather needed more of her lover's contact so she laid Naya down on the couch and she smothered her with her body, trying to have as much of their body surfaces touching. She was grateful that Naya wore a skirt today and she reached up between her legs and felt how wet she was.

"Umm, baby. You are so wet. How much do you want me? Tell me, Naya."

Naya showed her instead, by pulling her down to her lips and kissing her with searing passion while bucking her hips up to meet Heather's questing hand that was probing her dripping slit. Naya yearned to feel Heather inside of her and her moaned in anticipation. Heather teased her by slowly dragging one finger thru her slick folds then gently applying pressure to her button of pleasure. Naya started to growl as she attacked Heather's lip once more, this time tugging on her bottom lip. Heather cried out in pleasure and dove two fingers deep into Naya's

centre, allowing her lover to feel her completed sheathed inside of her. Naya thought that was the best feeling ever in the world and she began to ride Heather's hand, wanting to feel her as deep as she could go. Heather began the dance inside of her, adding another finger and bringing her closer and closer to release. Naya was moving with Heather's rhythm, mimicking her movements and she felt herself dance closer and closer to the edge. Heather curled the tips of her fingers to caress the pad of sensitive nerves inside her lover and she could feel Naya's walls clamping down on her hand. At that, Heather kissed Naya with a force she had not seen, thrusting her tongue in time with her hand and she led Naya to the height of her pleasure. Naya held onto her lover body as she came, at first in small waves of pleasure. Heather continued her ministrations, knowing that she could make her lover come again and again. After Naya's 3rd orgasm, she came long and hard underneath Heather, declaring a truce. She had never come so many times and she was spent. Heather rode out the last of Naya's orgasm, holding her and kissing her softly until the waves stopped coming. She slowly withdrew her hand from her partner's core and it was drenched in the fluid of her lover.

Heather's need struck her and she began to touch herself. She was so close to release. She knelt in front of Naya's head and watched as she began to lavish attention on her throbbing heat. Heather felt Naya's tongue dive expertly inside of her and her hands had spread out her folds. Naya brought her fingers to encircle her swollen clitoris and she made light circles around it, causing Heather the squirm and buck at the touch. Naya swiped her tongue along her slit and delve in again, while griping Heather's tight ass, to bring her deeper inside. Heather rode Naya's face, controlling the screams of pleasure that were forming in the back of her throat. She starting saying her name over and over again, until she felt that first wave of pleasure erupt. She continued riding thru that first orgasm when a second more powerful one ripped through her whole body. She collapsed on top of Naya in a heap. Naya removed herself from Heather and kissed her as the taste of the two of them mingled in their mouths. They held each other, knowing that was the first time they had ever made love to each other.

They quickly showered together and got dressed. They left their trailer, hand and hand, and went to Eryn's trailer to get their hair and make-up done. The last shoot in NYC was about to begin.

Naya, Heather, Lea, and Dianna collapsed on the coach in their trailers.

They had just finished shooting the last scene in Washington Square Park. They were guzzling water and catching their collective breaths.

"So, Lea, what place did you have in mind?" Heather asks.

"Yah, my boo wants to get her groove on and I wanna see her shake booty in the club." Naya says, as she playfully slaps Heather's ass.

"I think that ***** would be an appropriate booty-shakin spot. Let me see if I can use my connections to get us a private area."

Dianna adds, "I think that everyone wants to come, babe, so getting us a private table and lounge would be ideal, since we are a small army."

Lea calls in a few favors and is able to secure the whole gang a private room in the back of one of the hottest clubs in NYC. "See, Di, told you that I still got it!"

The whole cast is waiting for the bus to pick them up and take them back to the hotel. Ryan is hosting a wrap dinner party at ***** so everyone wants to go back to the hotel and unwind before the dinner at 2000. Lea tells everyone about the after-party and even arranges transportation there. There is a buzz of excitement as everyone anticipates the celebration of all their hard work.

Naya and Heather retired to their room as does Dianna and Lea.

"I think I need a nap, Nay-Nay. Come and join me."

"Aww, I was hoping we could go in the jacuzzi."

"That is an even better idea, babe-race ya to it!"

Heather's long legs ran for their bathroom and she made it there first, as Naya ran behind her. Heather held her breath as she saw all the candles were lit around the tub and there was a trail of rose petals leading up to the steps of the Jacuzzi. Naya wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her shoulder.

"I knew you would need a nice, hot soak after all the dancing you did today. I thought I would make this my romantic gesture to you, today, since you danced for me."

"Nay, I don't think I could possibly love you anymore than I do right now.

"Hold that thought, Heath."

Naya left the bathroom as Heather sat by the tub.

Naya knelt in front of her as she said, "Well, I know that we can't be public about us yet, but I wanted to give you something that you can wear in public and know that it is from me, as a symbol of our love. Only you and I would know the meaning behind it."

She took Heather's hands and placed a small bow-wrapped box in it.

"Naya, oh my god, you didn't have to get me anything. I already know how much you love me. I don't need something to remind me of that."

"I know, HeMo, but I wanted to give you this, so that when you wear it out and when all those paps take pictures of you, we will see it and both know who has your heart. Now, open it!"

Heather slowly pulled the white ribbon off the Tiffany box and removed the lid. She took the smaller box inside and opened it. She gasped at the beauty of it and all of the love with which it was given. Heather started to cry.

Naya removed the ring from the box and showed Heather the inscription, "HeYa/Brittana/Santittany forever" then placed it on her right ring finger. It was a stunning simple band with diamonds all around.

Heather kissed her and could not believe how happy she was. All her dreams were coming true. They stripped off their clothes and slipped into the whirling bubbles and basked in their love.

Diana and Lea were snuggled under the covers, their clothes strewn about the floor. Lea latched onto Dianna's neck and began to nip at her pulse point as she wedged her knee between them.

"Ready for Round 2, Miss Agron?" She whispered into her lover's ear and began to suck at her earlobe. Dianna began to moan as she moved her hands behind Lea's firm ass and began to squeeze it as she grinded onto her knee. Lea loved it when Di touched her ass and she felt her desire growing as Di massaged and lightly dragged her nails across her supple behind. Dianna easily flipped the smaller girl onto her back and kissed her passionately, until they were both breathless.

"Not this time, Miss Sarfati. You are coming first." And with that, Dianna moved her hand between them and caressed her lover's throbbing clitoris. "Ohh, Lea, you are so wet with desire. Tell me what you want me to do." She purred as she continued to tease her entrance with just one fingertip.

"I want you to fuck me, Di. Fuck me hard." Lea could barely get the words out.

"Now, now, Miss Sarfati. Is that any way to speak to your lover?"

Dianna slowly pushed in one finger into Lea's cave, waiting for her response.

"Make love to me, baby, please. I want you so badly."

"That is much better. Do you want me to do this? Di asks as she withdrew her one finger and entered her with three. She began to fill her cave, three fingers deep and she entered Lea's mouth with her tongue. She started a slow, methodical rhythm of withdrawing and entering her lover, as Lea's hips bucked up to meet each plunge. At this point, Lea was screaming incoherently as she pulled Dianna closer to her. Dianna knew that she was almost at her breaking point, so she plunged in one last time with four fingers as she applied direct pleasure on her clitoris. She could feel Lea's walls clamping down on her fingers and she continued to press on her clit until she felt the beginning of her lover's climax. She moved her fingers within her, touching her G-spot, bringing Lea to the height of her climax and holding her there until Lea was begging for release.

"Come for me baby. "

At that, Lea shuddered and waves of pleasure were released deep within her core and tumbled out of her body. Dianna gently rode each wave with her, coaxing out another strong shockwave, before she removed herself from her lover, allowing all of her liquid gold to flow out of her.

"That was amazing, Dianna. I have never done that before." Lea said above a whisper.

Dianna's hand was covered in Lea and the sheets were soaked with their sweat and fluids. "C'mon, Miss Agron, you've been a naughty girl. It's time for your shower," Lea said as she led her into the bathroom.

Ryan was in a good mood. He stood in the middle of the restaurant, ready to make a toast.

"Everyone in this room has worked extremely hard the past 2 years to make Glee the phenomenon it has become. I want to thank each and every one of you. I know this has been quite a crazy ride and I acknowledge all of your efforts and contributions. Now, let's celebrate! Salud!"

Everyone raises their glasses in toast and takes a drink from their glasses. At that, the main course arrives and everyone enjoys the sumptuous meal before them. By 1030, the cast and crew are saying their good-byes. The 13 cast members are waiting for the transportation Lea had arranged to take them to the club.

By the time they reached the club, it was 2300 and the line in the front of the club snaked around the block. This was among in newest hot spots in NYC.

"Lea, how did you manage to get us in here?" Chord asks.

"I have my ways, Chord." She replied with a smile.

They made their entrance thru the back door and were promptly greeted by a hostess. She led them up to the rooftop, where it was magnificently decked out in a Moccocan theme. They had the whole roof to themselves. Lea had scored the jackpot. The best part was the views of the city. Everyone took in the sights as the hostess started pouring drinks. The DJ appeared and began to spin. What an awesome way to end their trip to NYC.

By midnight, the cast was in full on party mode. Heather and Harry were in the midst of one of their epic dance-offs. The rest of the cast formed a large circle around them on the Plexiglas dance floor. They were all hooting and hollering, egging them on, to get the best battle. It was Heather's turn and the DJ spun a Beyonce tune. Everyone knew that Harry was done as she effortless whipped out the choreography from the Beyonce Experience tour. She was mesmerizing. Harry conceded defeat this time and encouraged everyone to dance along with them. Naya immediately brushed up against her woman and began to grind on her, their bodies moving and gyrating to the beat. Heather, in turn, grounded her hips into Naya's-causing her to moan into Heather's ear.

"Babe-you are so sexy when you dance. You don't know what you do to me."

"Tell me, Naya." she purred.

"Don't worry, Heath. I'll tell u all about it."

Naya took her by the hand and led her down to one of the couches. They grabbed another drink and just watched the sights before them. After all their hard work this past week and through this entire season, it was a well-deserved celebration. Naya grabbed Heather hand to admire the ring on her right ring finger, then she placed a kiss on the back of her hand. No one had noticed the bauble yet...until Lea and Di collapsed next to Heath on the couch.

"Oh my God, Heather. That ring is stunning! Did u buy it when were taping at Tiffany's today?"

"Naya gave it to me tonight, before we went out to dinner." Heather beamed brightly as Naya blushed.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"No, the engagement ring I give Heather will be spectacular. This was just a little something for the woman I love with my whole heart."

They admired the ring up close, as Jenna and Ashley came to take a breather on the couches. All the girls squealed with delight and hugged each other. The boys were left on the dance floor, wondering what all the noise was about.

By 0100, everyone was ready to go to the hotel. They slipped out of the club unnoticed and arrived at their hotel, all ready to sleep. The last ones out of the limousine were Heather and Naya. Naya stepped out first, trying to steady her gait before offering a hand to help the blonde out of the car. Heather stumbled unto her feet, grabbing a hold of Naya's shoulders to stand. Her lips were mere inches from Naya's face as she looked into dark chocolate eyes. She could see desire mixed with the haze of alcohol and she smiled mischievously at her. Before Naya could escape her lover's gaze, Heather planted her lips on Naya's in a deep, searing kiss that seemed to go on forever. Naya broke off the kiss and they walked hand in hand inside the hotel lobby.

They awoke to loud knocking on their door.

"Naya, Heather get up NOW!"

Nay begrudgingly got out of bed to open the door as Di and Lea rush in, nearly knocking the half-asleep hung-over girl.

They both jumped onto the bed, waking Heather up-stark naked Heather.

Heather bolts out of bed, trying to find her t-shirt as Lea and Di laughed hysterically.

"What gives guys?"

"This" Dianna sez as she opens the New York Post and points at the pictures on Page Six.

"HOLY FUCK!" Naya exclaims and Heather is pulling on shorts.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"They caught us last night, Heather. That kiss after we got out of the car, when we thought we were alone at 0130 in the morning."

"SHIT! Ohhhhh my God. My Mom is gonna flip out! We didn't even get a chance to tell our families yet." Heather begins to shake and cry uncontrollably. Naya just stands frozen.

Lea goes over to Heather and wraps her arms around her, to try and calm her down. Di goes to Naya and motions her to the bed to sit down.

"Hey, it will be ok. Wasn't that was how you were going to leak it anyway? It just came out a bit sooner than you expected. We already called Ryan and he is on guard, ready to defend you guys; he is just waiting on you on how you want to spin it. He wants to know if you want to play it off as just a drunken kiss or if you want to officially come out as couple. He said that he wholeheartedly supports whatever decision you both make." Dianna says gently.

"What time is it?"

It's 8am. We are all getting picked up at ten 'o clock to go to the airport. You have some time to figure it out before you have to face the paparazzi.

Di and Lea leave them as Naya and goes toward Heather.

They sit in silence, holding each other. They both know what they want Ryan to say. But first, they have to tell their families first. They had planned to do it all in person but now, time was of the essence. They had the luxury of knowing that they were 3 hours ahead of California and Arizona time. So, the video chats began.

Heather dials her two sisters first in a conference call in the bathroom.

"Heath, are you ok? What's wrong? "

"Yeah, I'm good. Really I'm ok. I just have to tell both of you something before you see it all over the press, TV and Internet."

"God, Heather. What is it? It can't be that bad."

Heather sucks in a deep breath as says it: "I broke up with Taylor last week because I was not in love with him anymore. I am in love with Naya and we are a couple. The paparazzi caught us kissing early this morning after our wrap party. We thought we were all alone and it just spontaneously happened. Up until then, we had been extremely careful in guarding our privacy. But we were drunk, tired, and sleepy and we fucked up. It's plastered all over the newspapers here in NYC and I'm sure my now it's all over the Internet and TV. I wanted to give you both a heads up before you get blindsided by all of this when you go to work today. I'm so sorry. "

Heath's oldest sister spoke first: "Baby girl, are you okay. I mean really okay? That is a lot to take in and a lot of things to happen in such a short span of time. Take a moment and let's all take a deep breath in….and out. Now, Heather, I love you no matter what. If Naya makes you happy, then I am happy. End of story. I don't care if this makes you gay or bisexual, you cannot help who you fall in love with. If Naya loves you with even the slightest amount of the love you have for her, then I know that you two are truly, madly, deeply in love and that is okay, Heather-you hear me? As for this whole mess, it's not as bad as you see it. Sure, you'll l be the hot topic for today and maybe even tomorrow, but sure enough someone else will steal the spotlight and you and Naya will be old news. You just have to strong ride out this wave of media onslaught. I promise, it gets better, Heather. Trust me."

"Yeah, lil sis." Her middle sister chimed in. "I'm not going to say that I am shocked by this development. We both knew that you and Naya had a special bond that was more than just best friends. I am proud of you that you had the courage to embrace and recognize your feelings for each other. That, in it of itself, is a huge deal. But to have to deal with your public persona on top of that makes all of it that much more difficult. We love and support you and Naya. Whatever you need, we are here for you, chica. Heath, you still there?"

Heather is sobbing uncontrollably. She knew that her sisters would be ok with this all but to hear their unconditional love and full-fledged support of her relationship with Naya was overwhelming. After a few moments, she stopped crying and composed herself.

"Thank you. You don't know how much your words mean to me right now.

And I will need all of that because now I have to tell mom."

Naya is talking to her younger brother in the bedroom while Heath is in the bathroom.

She just come right out and says it: "I'm in love with Heather. We are together now and I am gay." She says it with conviction and no tears.

Her brother just replies: " I've always known that you were gay and love you no matter what. I am here for you no matter what."

Naya relays the PR nightmare and he just says: "Fuck the paps. They caught you two in a private, intimate moment. Don't comment-it will just feed the piranhas into wanting more details. You don't need to explain anything at all. Fuck them all." He was fuming that these bastards were making his big sister so upset.

"Mychal-calm down. I don't need you to go all Wolverine on them ok? We both knew that we were taking a risk. It is the duality of fame and working the biz. We knew that this is just part and parcel of working on the most popular show on television."

"Ok, Nay, but it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, My. But I like your approach better than what Heath and I came up with. But I need your help telling Mami and Papi. I am coming straight home as soon as we land in Burbank. PLEASE get them away for the TV, computer, phone, and paper until I can tell them in person? I should be home by 1 'o clock. Ok?"

"Naya, just remember what I said. I love unconditionally. I am so happy you found each other in this mad world. Just try to be happy and enjoy being in love. I will do my best-I will short circuit the house if I have to."

Heather had arranged to take a flight straight to Scottsdale and her sisters promised to take mom to the spa for the whole day to get her away from the media.

When Naya heard the shower running , she went into the bathroom and stepped into glass enclosure with her. They softly kissed, as if to reassure themselves and each other that THIS was worth it all; that they were worthy to be happy. They quickly finished showering, got dressed and packed up their shit. They both wore dark clothes, with hats and shades to shield their identities as best they could.

All the guys knocked on their door. They offered a force field around the girls, knowing that once the elevator doors open on the ground floor, they would be pummeled by the press, even using the back exit.

As the elevator approached the Level G, Naya squeezed Heather's hand. "You ready for this, babe?"

"I love you; I'll just keep saying it in my head as we get bombarded. I love you and we are worth it."

Naya brings their joined hand up to her mouth and gently presses her lips on the back of her hand. "Love you more, babe."

And with that, the elevator doors part-

They are immediately blinded my flashbulbs and feel swell of people rushing towards them. The guys maintain the bubble of protection around them as they run into the awaiting cars with blacked out windows.

They breathe a sigh of relief as the sit in the limo, with Amber, Di, Lea, Jenna, and Ashley. The paparazzi are relentless, screaming questions and taking pictures. The car wade thru the crowd and finally wins the battle between man and machine. Soon, the car is driving flow the stop and flow nature of NYC into NJ.

Heath and Nay look at each and begin to cry again. It's just all too much. The girls form an insular circle around them while Lea opens the mini bar and grabs them all bottles of mini hard liquor. They all screw off the tops and down them like shots. It is Jenna that breaks the tension first.

"How much liquor is in there, Lea? Bet you $100, we could polish off all of the liquor before we get to Newark Liberty." She exclaims as she pulls $100 bill out of her wallet then grabs them all a 2nd round.

"I see your $100 and add dinner at our fave restaurant in LA." Ashley retorts back.

The voice of reason says, "Guys, we shouldn't be drinking the entire mini-bar! I thought 1 drink would be okay to just take the edge off."

At that Kevin calls and his voice is heard over the loud speakers, "Us guys are betting each of you $100 that you girls can't polish off the contents of the mini-bar before we get to the airport. Who's dzown to play?"

Naya, never one to refuse a bet with Kevin goes one step further, "OK, I'll see you hundred and if we can all of you guys have to come get manicure/pedicures with us AND wear nail polish for 1 whole day."

By now, the tension was alleviated from the room.

"Fine Nay! And if we win, we get $100 and each of you have to be our caddies next time we go play golf."

"You best be bringing you're A game, Stubbles McCripple pants cuz it's on!"

Both cars were laughing now as the girls begin to crack open the bottles in the mini bar and do round after round of shots. The boys get in the act too, but they don't drink with the speed that the girls are, since after all, this bet was whether or not Amber, Lea, Di, Jenna, Ash, Nay , and Heath could finish-not if they could.

By the time they pulled up to Newark Liberty International Airport and hour later, the mini-fridge was barren, the floor of the limo was strewn with empty bottles and all of the girls were thoroughly drunk. Kevin opened the door to make sure that they had really polished everything off, which they did. He was actually quite impressed at that feat. There was quite a bit of alcohol that was initially stocked in the fridge. He whipped out his FLIP cam to document this ridiculous moment before helping Naya out of the car first. Thankfully, they were flying a charter back to L.A. so there was no press or paps to witness what was about to occur: 6 drunken girls attempting to get out of a stretch limousine. Cory taped the whole thing. It was hysterical.

The boys help them all onto the plane and strap in their seat belts. They were going to fly straight to Scottsdale, AZ, drop off Heather, then continue onto Burbank Airport. Heather had already spoken to Ryan about the necessary detour and he obviously obliged. Nay and Heath decided to take Mychal's advice and give no comment at all for now. They would discuss how to proceed after they had each told their parents. The flight was a blur to all of the girls as the fell into an alcohol-induced slumber. The boys had fun with them drawing on their faces and changing things around but the left Naya and Heather out of the hijinx; they knew that they had enough to deal with. Nay and Heath were sleeping in each other arms. Dianna, who didn't drink as much as the rest of the girls (Nay and Jenna took more of the alcohol load), took the opportunity to take precious photos of her best friends in a moment of peaceful bliss before their world came tumbling down.

Four hours later, they landed in AZ. Heather deplanes and Naya walks out with her. Everyone gives her big hugs, along with words of support, strength, and encouragement.

Heather's oldest sister is there to meet the plane at the hangar.

Heath and Nay take a moment to themselves before walking towards the car.

They turn to face each other and the hold each other's wrists before their lips meet in a tender kiss. Naya stares deeply into the pools of her lover's eyes and just smiles in amazement.

"Babe, it will be okay. You have your sisters to help you get through this. And give you mom the benefit of doubt-maybe she will be the one to surprise you." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and held on for dear life before stepping back, grabbing her hand, to lead her to her sister.

"Hi!" Naya says. Heather told me your reaction and I am in awe of you. Thanks you so much for supporting this, supporting us. It means everything to Heather and to me.

Heather's sister just smiles and open her arms wide to Naya as she jokingly says, "Nay, as long as you make my sister happy, I will totally and completely support your relationship. But if you ever make my sister hurt or cry, I will hunt you down-are we clear, Rivera?"

Naya responds, in all seriousness, "Yes, ma'am. I promise to never, ever break Heather Elizabeth's heart. Otherwise, I will bear the wrath of the Morris women."

Kevin and Harry bring over Heather's bags to place them in the trunk. Then they both hug Heather and walk back to the plane. She goes to the driver's side, giving her sister some privacy as she says good-bye to Naya.

"Nay-I can't believe we are actually doing this. Just remember how much I love you, ok? Be strong and I will be back in LA tomorrow. I love you more, Nay-Nay," she says as she captures the Latina's lips in a hot deep French kiss, "and that was to make you remember who owns you now" she says with a teasing smirk. They embraced one last time and Heather opens the passenger side door and gets in. Naya closes the door and smiles warmly at her as heather's sister starts the car and drives off. Naya walks into the arms of Kevin as he ushers her back onboard the plane.

Heather steels herself as her sister pulls into the driveway.

Her sister places her hand on top of heather's and squeezes it.

It will be ok, Heath. Mom will understand. And if she doesn't we will help her to get there. Bottom line is we all love you and just want to be happy. It's that simple, sweetie.

Heather gets out of the car before she loses her nerve.

She bursts thru the door of her childhood home and her mom's face lights up at the sight of her youngest daughter. She hadn't seen heather since the holidays since her schedule was so chaotic. She runs towards her and envelops her in her maternal arms.

My Heather, what a surprise this is! I thought we were just going to see you when the tour stopped in PHX next month! Is everything ok, baby?

Heather bit her bottom lip and just whimpered out a weak OK.

Heather pulls her mom to sit on the couch as her sisters sit across from them.

"Mom, I came because i have to tell you something. I need you to just listen and allow me to get it out because if... if I stop, i might not have the courage to get it all out."

"Ok, sweetie, now what is it."

Heather took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I broke up with Taylor two weeks ago. We tried to fix what was broken between us but we just couldn't get back to the place we were last year. It was a mutual break-up and I am doing okay dealing with that."

"Part of the reason why we couldn't make things work was that i realized that while i did love him, i was no longer in love with him. i was in love with someone else and he acknowledged that. he was really great about the whole thing. i kept burying my true feelings for so long that i just kept going through the motions with him but we both deserve so much more that that."

"i finally realized that there was someone else in my life that made me feel complete. someone that feels like home to me, my true north. It's Naya, mom. I am completely head over heels in love with her and she feels the same way about me. We couldn't deny the truth anymore. I love her with all of my being and i know that she is my soulmate. i think i have always known subconsciously, since the 1st day we met. "

"The reason I am here, telling you this now, is because last night was our big wrap party in NYC. The whole cast went out dancing and we got back to our hotel early this morning. Naya and I were the last ones out of the limo, it was 1 'o clock in the morning. we were both beyond tipsy and we got caught up in the moment and we kissed before going inside the hotel. Our kiss was photographed by a papparazzi and by the AM papers were out, Naya and I were all over them. We didn't want our families finding out that way, which is why I am here and why Naya is going staright to Valencia after her plane lands. That is why I ask them to take you to the spa today-to shield you from the press and so that you can hear this from me."

Elizabeth sat silent as she absorbed what her baby girl was teling her. she is gay. my daughter is gay.

her parents' house is fast approaching as naya stares out the window. Ryan had arranged a car to met her at the airport to take her home. Now, being 15 minutes away from the house she grew up in gave her butterflies in her stomach.

All of her dreams came true. She was in love. She had found the person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. that person just happened to be a person of the same sex. heather was all she would ever need. she thought that as the car pulled up the driveway. she is doing this for herself and for heather. she could do this.

she walks up the brick walkway to the front door of the house and rings the bell.

Mychal opens the door and gives his sister a big hug.

"Nay-nay, they will be home soon."

They catch up on their lives and discuss a plan of what to say.

they begin to cook dinner as their mom and dad walk into the kitchen,

"Naya, what a pleasant surprise, baby! How was New York?"

They have an easy conversation throughout dinner. It is afterwards as they all gather into the family room that Naya begins to reveal the real reason why she is home.

"Mom, Dad. I came home today because I have something that I need to share with you. I am in love and have found the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You already know and love this person because you know how much they mean to me. It's heather. I am gay."

Michelle sat in silence, trying to absorb the enormity of the words her daughter just spoke. Heather began to sob uncontrollably, and her big sister as there to comfort her. Her middle sister spoke first.

"Heather, it will be alright. We love you now matter what. You could have one arm or have blue skin. We would all still love you, right Mom?"

Her three girls looked to her for reassurance. To say something to make it all better, like she did when their father died. Heather was so young when it happened and her mama took care of her and her sisters. But, at this moment, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to say anything to hurt Heather's feelings or say something she would regret later. She went over to her baby girl gave her a hug, whispered "I love you" in her ear, then walked away.

"Mija, we have always known that you were at least attracted to both boys and girls. But now, you are sure? You are a lesbian?"

"Yes, mami and papi. I am gay. I am in love with Heather and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Ohh, Naya, I am so happy for you and Heather. We already love her and treat her like our daughter. Come here, mija."

"To find someone to love is a rare gift, my girl. Hold on to her tight and make sure you show her everyday how much you love each other. That is why your mami and I have been married for 35 years. Never forget this feeling you have right now and do everything you can to keep the butterflies and excitement you feel right now last forever."

"Wait, there is more. The paparazzi caught us kissing outside of the hotel early this morning after our cast wrap party. It was splayed all over the NYC newspaper and im sure by now it has gone viral. I came home to warn you about the press I'm sure will be hounding you. I'm sorry."

"I told her that she isn't the one that should be apologizing for anything. It's that photographer-if I ever find out who did this to my sister…"

"Mychal-violence is never the answer!"

"I know that, Dad, but, it just makes my blood boil to see my sister go through this."

"Naya, where is Heather? "

"She is Arizona telling her mom and sisters right now about it- all of it."

"So, she feels the same way about you, mija?"

"Yes, mami. She always tells me that she loves me more, whenever I tell her that I love her."

Heather sat alone in her bedroom. She would cry if she had anymore tears left to cry. It was about an hour after she talked with her mom. Her older sisters had to go home to take care of their families. She had yet to see her mom since she walked out of the family room. Her phone rang and she already knew who it was.

"Hey baby. You okay?"

"Naya, I need you here. My mom just walked out of the conversaton. I told her everything and she told me she loved me but she got up off the sofa and walked out of the room and out of the house. I think that maybe she just needs space. I'm trying to get back to LA tonight. I need you now."

"I'm coming over there right now, Heath. "

"No, don't. I don't think that is a good idea. Let me get back there. It will be too much for my mom to see us together. That is Ryan on the other line—I have to go, Nay-nay. Love you more."

Before Naya could say anything, she hung up the phone. Within 30 minutes, Heather was on a plane bound for the Santa Clarita airport, where Naya would be waiting for her. As soon as the stairs where pulled down, Heather ran out of the plane into the arms of her soulmate. She finally felt like she was home. The car ride over to Naya's was silent and they both just held each other. At least for tonight they would be away from the public eye to deal with everything that happened.

Naya's mother was waiting for them inside the kitchen. Naya was holding up Heather, since she emotionally and physically exhausted. Heather went into the arms of Naya's mom, wishing that is was her own mother comforting her. She began to cry again, so violently that she was shaking in her arms. Seeing Heather in so much pain just made Naya weep because she knew that there was nothing she could do to take this pain away from her.

"Shhh, mija, it will be okay. Just give your mami some time and space. She will come around, I promise. She loves you too much and she knows that being gay doesn't change who you are. Deep down, she realizes that you are the same Heather that she raised. Just give her some time."

Heather listened to these soothing words and began to calm down . Naya took her from her mother's arms and led her into the bathroom, where she started to draw a bath for her. She helped her out of her tear-soaked shirt and sweats. Naya unclasped her bra and removed her thong and gently led her into the massive Jacuzzi. She then removed all her clothing and slipped in behind her. The only sound came from the whirling jets as they let them massage away all the pain, anger, and sadness away. After a while, Naya gets up and towels herself off before she helps heather out of the tub and dries her off. They go into Naya's bedroom, where she had already laid out their pajamas. They climbed into bed and fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow was only a couple of hours away.

They were all back on set Monday morning. The story had died down a bit because of the supposed secret Kardashian wedding that took place over the weekend. Heather and Naya were meeting with Ryan, Brad, Ian, and their publicists to figure out the best way to handle the situation. Heather and Naya spent the weekend holed up at Heather's apartment, trying to figure out what they wanted to do. Heather spoke first, which surprised the "big 3"

because Naya was always more comfortable in these types of situations. Being in the biz since a young child gave her experience and ease in dealing with the press. Heather was still getting used to it all.

"Naya and I have prepared a written statement that we would like to be released to People, The Advocate, Curve, and US weekly. We also are willing to do one interview only and that is with Ellen Degeneres."

Naya started to read the statement:

"On early Friday morning, an intimate moment was captured that was sensationalized all over the newspapers, TV, and Internet. If you were to look at this moment on face value, it shows a couple in love sharing a kiss. However, a precious memory was ruined by the photographer who, from 500 feet away, was able to zoom in and take several pictures of this intimacy. We understand that, as actresses on the most popular TV show in America, that publicity and paparazzi are part and parcel of having this amazing job. We also accept the fact that we used poor discretion and that being on a public sidewalk in NYC is fair game. However, we are calling on this anonymous photographer to take responsibility too. What he or she captured was true- we are a couple in love and we love each other deeply. We ask for the common courtesy you would give to another human being and to please respect out privacy. This was not how we envisioned going public with our relationship but now that is public knowledge, we want to shout it from the rooftops. I am truly, madly, deeply in love with Heather and Heather is head over heels in love with me. We are a couple and are proud to be out."

Naya wiped a tear from her eye as she looked at Heather.

Ryan, Brad, and Ian all stood up from their chairs to go and comfort the girls who were now crying openly. The publicist took the statement from Naya, as Ryan nodded yes, and she was off to do contact Ellen's people and the magazines.

"That was a beautiful statement, ladies. I'm assuming you wrote it together?"

"Yes, Ryan. That is what were doing all weekend long."

"Well, it is prefect and I think that hopefully the press will leave you alone."

"I'm so sorry Ryan to disappoint you. To bring negative press on Glee, especially with only 3 episodes left in the season. The timing couldn't have been worse. I just—"

"Shhh, Heather. There is nothing to apologize for, you hear me? You can't foresee the future. Don't apologize because that means that you are ashamed of what you and Naya have, which contradicts what you said in your statement. I know you are sorry but I am not. You both needed to be able to be open and honest with each other about your feelings. It is unfortunate that this was the impetus to out you but you took control back of the situation. We are all proud of you. We all love you and support you."

They were holding hands just behind the set. They heard Ellen begin her introduction.

"My next guests are the cheerleaders-turned-lady kissing best friends on the hit TV show GLEE. Here, take a look..."

The scene they play is from Duets. Naya kisses Heather softly to reassure her. Heather sighs into the kiss and envelops Naya in her arms. "Just follow my lead, baby. We can do this." The PA tells them to go out as soon as they here Tony spinning Melissa Etheridge's "Come to my Window."

"And here they are-Heather Morris and Naya Rivera!"

They dance over to Ellen and they start to dance with the host. She greets them both with hugs as the crowd is cheering. They take their seats as the studio audience starts to settle down.

"So, ladies. Who came up with "sweet ladies kisses?"

"I did. It just seemed like something Brittany would say."

"So, obviously you and Naya on here today for a reason and I thought I would give you both the opportunity to speak before we talk more about GLEE."

"Thank you Ellen. Well, I'm sure that most people have seen the statement that we released. Heather and I are grateful that you were willing to give us a platform to speak. What we really want to say is that we love each other, that is all. No, we didn't know that this is what would happen when we started GLEE 2 years ago. We started out as friends, then best friends, and now we know that we are soulmates. It was as unexpected to us as it is to all of you."

"I mean, I think that the cast and crew of GLEE all knew before of us. Sometimes you really are the last to know these things. All I know is that I never ever want to be apart from Naya. I love her and I am truly, madly, deeply in love with her."

"Well, ladies, you know that you have my unconditional love and support, whatever you need. I know how difficult the past 72 hours has been for you. it is just sad that in this day and age, the fact that 2 girls kissed on an NYC sidewalk can still make waves shows us how far we still have to go. I applaud your bravery and courage in coming here and giving us your side the story. Now, that that is out of the way, let's talk about your characters, Brittany and Santana. What's going on there?"

The both smile at Ellen and Naya says, "Santana is in love with her best friend but she is not ready to be out publicy. She had told Brittany how she feels and she has serenaded her with 2 Fleetwood Mac songs. It's just that she is struggling with how her sexuality will affect her social status McKinley."

"And Brittany loves her more than she had ever loved anyone in her life. She keeps trying to prod Santana into coming out because she wants to be in a public relationship with her, but Santana is not ready yet. That is where we left them at the end of Season 2."

"And how about this summer? Any vacation plans? You guys are like the hardest working cast on TV right now so you must be looking forward to the break."

"Actually, we are going to tour the USA and then go across the pond to London, Manchester, and Dublin. We get a month off then start up again in August."

"Well, Naya and Heather, this has truly been a pleasure meeting you. Have fun on tour and stay strong, ok?"

The crowd gives them a standing ovation.

As they get ready for the next guest, Ellen comes up to them and gives them both strong hugs. "You girls were great. I'm so sorry that you had to get outed like that. If you need anything, anytime, here is my cell, please call me. Portia and I would love to help you-kinda be like your fairy godmothers. In fact, this coming weekend, we are having a small get-together at our place here in L.A. Please come by!"

"Thank you Ellen. We'll see you then."

They walk off the set to the cheers of the crowd.

"We did babe. We are still standing."

"What did I tell ya, babe. Together we can get through anything. I love you with all that am, Heather Elizabeth Morris."

"I love you more, Naya Marie Rivera."

Naya offers Heather her pinkie and she links their pinkies together. She knows that Naya was being psychic when she said, "I think that fate has laid a hand..."

"What are you smiling about, HeMo?"

"Just remembering that interview you gave about when we first met. How you said, "I think that fate has laid a hand and now we are best friends."

Naya smiles, too at the memory.

"Not just best friends, but soul mates."

They walk off the set, ready to face whatever may come, because they have each other to lean on. No matter what, they will be together and that is all that really matters.


End file.
